runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Airblade86/Archive 1
You have new messages (last change). Application to Guthix Blade Runescape Username: Spookster ds Combat: 48 Prayer: 22 Ranged: 17 Attack: 40 Defence: 30 Strength: 45 Total Level: around 400 Member: no Quests completed: All F2P exept: Imp catcher, Prince Ali Rescue, doing dragon slayer at the moment RE: No problem. That's why I created some gray versions though. Thanks for your input. 17:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Either the blackmoor letters or the font you are using for your signature now. 17:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oo I love it!! Thank you!!! I'm just going to wait for Chia's opinion before I change my sig though. 17:27, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::No problemo. Mind signing my guestbook? 17:28, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Sure, working on it now. 17:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Done. I had to move your archives box closer to the top of the page. 17:42, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::NP. 18:14, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ---- It works for me. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 18:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea..... I guess the fact it was 4:30 in the morning and I didn't have my coffee through me off and I just did it. :S --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.pngSpencer ' Talk | | ' 17:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't wake up. I was up all during the night. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ' 18:22, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, the usual, playing RS, talking on the IRC, etc.--http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ' 20:07, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Sulai b'crated me to help work on a project to improve the RSB clans community. I already talked to Spencer and Chia about it and apologized and said I'd be willing to edit without admin privileges. They said it was fine, so I am still a b'crat. I'm 100% certain you will be a b'crat after 2 weeks passes with your RfB. 20:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. 17:29, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm thinking of changing it. 17:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::The only way to shorten yours would be to take some of the content out of the signature. For example, if you took a picture or one of the links out it would shorten it. If you don't want your current signature to be cut off, just type ' ' and then sign with your signature. 17:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::No problem. The editing is going pretty good. I've mainly been watching recent changes on the RS Wiki and reverting a lot of vandalism. It's sad how many vandals there are each day, but I like helping out. 17:45, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::YCM Wiki? 17:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh. I guess every large wiki has its share of vandalism. :s 17:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wow. 17:57, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hm.. well I guess you don't have to worry about 'em since you don't edit there anymore. Anyways, I'm going to be looking into designing a new sig for this wiki, would you care to help? 18:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ideas for a signature that includes the b'crat crown. 18:03, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Not really. Cragmore really seemed not to know what the forums are whatsoever. I doubt he lied. I doubt that stuff ever happened on the forums. Those people just wanted an excuse to cuss me out-- 04:08, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Sig Actually that's pretty good! I'll work with it a bit in my sandbox. Thanks . 18:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :I'll just make the border a little bigger and presto! 18:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Like it? 18:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Done. 21:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I like it 22:26, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I like #3. 03:29, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :No problem. 02:03, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RE: banner While I worked on it at school, I used a version of Photoshop that I don't remember. While I worked on it at home, I used Photoshop Elements. It helps that I took a year-long Photoshop class last year. 01:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :You don't download it; you buy it. For $99.99. You'll probably find a copy at Target or Walmart. Or perhaps it's even on your local school's computers already. 06:16, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Site Notice Yes. There's a message at the top of my talk page that expires after they perform the updates that informed me. I found out about it from the site notice on the RS Wiki though. 03:01, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RfB Please take a look at this page. Thanks, 20:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the support. By the way, mind if I add you on RS? 21:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. Your username is Sjblade, right? 23:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::K. 23:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. 23:22, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Redirects It would figure that this is covered in one of the few policies I forgot to import from RSWiki, any term that relates to the topic is may be redirected, "needed?" no, however some of these may be helpful to less experienced players and do no harm existing.--Azaz12905:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) lolololol haha I meant to send that to spencer but I accidentally sent it to you thats so lol what a mistake, I'm sorry. Kiza 21:40, 19 December 2008 (UTC) oops I dont think it was for spencer either oh well anyway, just forget anything happened. Kiza 21:44, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Happy Holidays, Airblade. I like your 'Christmassy' signature. ^_^ 02:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, maybe in a bit. Feel free to make suggestions. For now I've added "Happy Holidays from the RuneScape Clans Wiki community!" to the MediaWiki sitenotice. 02:26, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::I like it. ^_^ 02:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm.. it's something to work with. Tell ya what: feel free to edit all your ideas into my sandbox and let me know when you're finished. 02:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yep. I checked your clan chat, and you already have me added. However, I probably won't be on at 12 AM GMT -5 (11 PM here) because I'll most likely be watching the movie Patriot. By the way, what is your clan's chat channel? KOTA's is my chat. 02:45, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Sounds good, but your chat is empty at the moment, and thanks. 02:49, 20 December 2008 (UTC) owners We have more than one owner because each of the leaders contributed a lot in the beginning and my friend list is full(200 legit friends believe it or not) so new members get added to their list.-- 23:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Um I don't follow.-- 05:32, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Hat Umm.. that's a lederhosen hat. It's f2p. It's from the Freaky Forester random event. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ' 23:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Successful RfB You are now a 'crat! Congrats! 05:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) alliance i must seem mad but now that i think about it i would ask for an alliance Brother Btz has entered the building! 18:55, 22 December 2008 (UTC) RfA Got one more RfA for you to take a look at. It's mine on the RSW. Click here. 19:06, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Sure thing. 21:38, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::No idea... might be a mac thing. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer '' Talk | | ''' 15:55, 24 December 2008 (UTC) please block this vandal 86.17.38.168 has been vandalising my clan page (see history) and i'm not standing it, can you give him an indef, please? thanks Brother Btz has entered the building! 16:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Blocked. 16:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Joing this clan Username warrior.cck combat lv: 67 a warrior, ranger and mage str 70 Look at this please Could you take a look at this please :Not a problem. 01:33, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::To sum it all up: the only thing that happened was that I closed Theboy's RfA. 02:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, you too. 02:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol np, I love tehnoobshow. ^_^ 03:04, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Probably some fancy shmancy video editing techniques, lol. Btw, I are sysop on the RSW now. ^_^ 03:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::You, me, and Chia I guess. Maybe Azaz too when he's ready to come back to this wiki. 03:13, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Happy New Year Thanks for the rendition of "Potter Puppet Pals", RS style. -- 05:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) So... Hello, so... :Do you have anything to talk about, or want to share with me? I have had a lot of free time lately, so feel free to talk to me. Also, did you get what you wanted for christmas, and is your new year happy yet. lol get back to me... Kiza 00:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC)